Spring's Honesty
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: She came to hate spring and it's unforgiving truths. She hated that she had to admit that her relationship was over with her sister. For the April/Spring challenge at Hogwarts Online II.


_**Spring's Honesty**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**_

_**A/N: For the Spring/April challenge at Hogwarts Online II. Enjoy!**_

Lily lay on the soft, cool, and inviting green grass of the small meadow near her house. A tree, gnarly and overgrown with rich browns in its wood, reached for the sapphire blue sky before her. Everything about spring, from its lively smells like cinnamon and apples to its beautiful and inspiring scenery, made Lily's lips twitch in a bright smile even in the darkest of days.

She had an outburst of magic just the other day, not the first outburst since that was the day she meet Severus, but it frightened her sister and she could still hear the haunting echoes of her taunts in her small and delicate ears. The hurtful words she threw so carelessly into the air that left small bullet holes in her heart. Yet Lily knew her sister was just trying to get used to change. Petunia still loved her…. Surely her sister truly loved her. After all they were from the same flesh and blood.

Still regardless of her logic she felt anxious and slightly frightened. She tried to get those thoughts out of her head and tried to enjoy the spring. She loved spring in the past. Before she felt like she was alive and carefree and even arguments with her sister seemed to have decreased yet now arguments and shrill venomous words were scattered in the air and all she could do was breathe the sharp words into her lungs and bleed from the inside out.

Oh how dreadful she was! She was nothing but a cynical critic nowadays too! She hated the way she was slowly becoming. She hated the hate and not so perfect Lily that was creeping into her being. She knew everyone had that but she didn't before and now she was just scared. She feared that small shadow over her otherwise bright heart would swallow it whole. The only times she didn't worry about it was when she met Severus who would somehow eradicate the darkness from her and fill her with the optimistic and bright light she had in her eyes so long ago.

Severus was her knight and she was so happy he was there for her. Petunia used to be there for her but her sister was gone. Her chocolate hair, deep brown eyes, pale skin, and crooked smile were all gone. She had lost something so beloved to her. She knew it no matter how hard she hoped. She had lost the privilege of her sister's affections when she created that flower in the palm of her hand.

That small daisy had sent seeds of envy and cruelty in her sweet sister and Lily missed her. Slowly she closed her eyes and felt a warm feeling in the palm of her hand and when she opened it there was a petunia and a lily side by side, growing in peace and harmony. She pressed her palm to the Earth lightly and the flowers stemmed from the Earth and not Lily's palm. She watched the small flower buds and then she watched them bloom and noticed something that didn't ease her.

The petunia was a pale pink small flower and the lily was a bright pink and white and was larger than the other flower. The lily looked like white bright paint colored it and left some white around the edges while the petunia was just a pale pink. Lily could feel her heart jump.

Even though they lived and grew together now they were always going to be different and Lily could see the petunia hiding in the shadow of the bigger flower. The lily stole all the attention and sun away and they wouldn't get equal treatment unless one moved away and left the side of the other.

Lily's breath was ragged and heavy with emotion as she realized what her magic, the flowers, and spring were trying to tell her. It was okay for them to live together until they bloomed and then it wasn't well. They had to be apart to grow strong and as they should. They couldn't grow together; they couldn't live together.

They were different flowers of spring and they had to grow with their own kind. Lily and Petunia had to live in different worlds with different people and as different beings. Lily and her sister would be different and they couldn't change that. She thought there had been some hope and she realized there couldn't be. It was destined to happen if not now then later but very soon.

She came to hate spring and it's unforgiving truths. She hated that she had to admit that her relationship was over with her sister. She lost her love for spring and all it's cruel exacting pains even if she needed them to grow.

Spring became a bother and not a joy.


End file.
